percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Less Then Ever Loved
First Book Of The Genie Seriese!!!! I've taken it from Hazel. Michael/Nico/Hermione 18:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1:Recruited My name is Genie Gupte.I am 11 years old. I used to live in southern India, but i moved to America when I was 3. I live with my dad is Southern New York City.My mom left when i was a baby. I used to go to an all girl bording school. That was until 1 month ago. I was walking from school, after the last day of school, when i was ambushed. I large dog type creature leaped at me and pushed me into an alley. It growled at me and cornered me. "Stop!!!" a voice ordered it. A 20 year old looking guy with blondish hair and a scar on his face walked into the alley. "You. Who is your parent. Say it now!" "M-my name is Genie and my dad's name is Aja Gupte and my mom... left when i was a baby." i managed to say. "Hmm. Your a demigod. Half Human and Half Greek God." At first i thought he was crazy, but then he explained what they did to us, and i got angrier. How could the gods!!!?? "I am Luke, servent of Kronos. We will destroy the gods. Join us or die." "Join of course!!!! I hate the gods!!! They made my life misreble!!!!" "Good. Follow me." We walked to the shore, and we got on a small speed boat. After about ten minutes, we reached a large cruise ship. We climbed up into it and got on board. The ship was amazing but terrifieing!!! There were monster type things everywhere!!!! I backed away from a dog type thing that attacked me. "Dont worry, the hell hounds wont attack you." Luke said. We walked to a small room with weapons and symbals. "The symbols are meant for the gods that have come to our side." A saphire with gold around it caught my eye. "Those are some symbols of Hecate, god of witchcraft." he said. then he studied me carefully. "You are a daughter of Hecate." he said. "What? How?" "Because, Hecate's children are usaully born in Asia and you were attracted to her symbol." Hecate. Wow. It was amazing. I was on my mom's side, and i was magic perhaps. The i walked into the next room with Luke, and he explained everything about and against the gods and there children. Chapter 2: Mission Luke, about ten other demigods, and I were walking the camp-half blood forest. Luke told me it was a place where the gods trained halfbloods like us to fight for them. What a sick place. I had learned some magic from Luke and a few other of Hecate's children, but the best I could do was make a tree seed grow in 5 seconds. It sounds amazing? Well if you like level schools, it would be level 1. Anyway when we got to camp Luke told us to go to one Cabin each. I had the Poseiden cabin, because it had the less about of people, but he warned the camper, Percy who lived there was a child of the big three, who had very powerful demigods. Luke had the Hermes cabin, who was his father actoully. One of my best friends on the ship, Lizzie, had the Athena cabin, who was really her mother. Lizzie had red hair and grey eyes, and was about one year older than me. So I walked to the door and waited. When everyone was at a cabin. Luke yelled. "FOR KRONOS!!!!! Percy's P.O.V. "FOR KRONOS!!!!!" a voice yelled. I woke up immedieatly. Luke!!!! Then a small Asian girl, about 11 burst in. She had a sword and looked at me hatefully. She couldn't have known she was a halfblood. Luke was recruiting demigods way to young to know!!! That was evil, even for him! I got my sword Riptide and she immidiatly backed up in fear. I charged. Genie's P.O.V. He ran at me and i blocked him with my sword, but fell over. I looked at him with fear, but also hate. He looked at me with anger, but even more sympothy. Why did he feel sorry for me? "Why are you working for Luke" he spat. "The gods don't care about us!!! Kronos does!!!!" "You look like you just found out you were a half-blood yesterday. " he said. "i was." i muttered. "Luke will twist your mind. They do care about us." "They do not!!!" i said. "Hey Percy!! Having trouble with pipsqueak here?!" a girl with stringy brown hair said running towards us. Then Percy slashed at me, but not hard, just in the arm. I jumped up and fought back. Then I heard the girl yell again "Oh, do you want to get killed boy!!??" she said. She was fighting someone else. While i was distracted, Percy tripped me and ran to me. "No! Please!!!! White flag!! Dont hurt me!!!" I yelled. He stopped and walked toward me and grabbed my sword. "Sit. He ordered. My partners retrearted. Not even looking for me. Then Percy and a centaur walked toward me. "She gave up. She won't attack. She barely knows the basics. So sad." Percy said. "Indeed. " the centaur said, and got me on his back and took me to a large house. Lizzie's P.O.V. While we were heading back to HQ, I looked for Genie. She was no where to be seen, so I went to Luke. "Genie's gone." i said. "Genie? Hmm. She was either killed, went to there side, or taken prisoner." then he walked away. Did he even care about her? I sighed. I had always been with Luke, ever sense I was ten, but now i started to wonder, did he care about us? I had lived on the streets sense I was 4, being taken care of a friend, Mark. He had chosen the god's side, but had gotten killed on the way to camp halfblood. I sighed. What do I do? ''I partly asked myself, partly asked Mark, and partly, very little, asked Athena, my mother. When we got to the ship, I looked out the ocean. Camp half blood was barely in eye view. Of course they couldn't see us, because of magic. Then I had an idea. "Luke!" i said. He turned. "I have a lead I want to follow. Can I borrow the life boat?" I asked. "Fine." he said and turned back to his conversation. I got a baggie of ambrosia, some necter, 5 drachmas, and $100 in human money and set out. I went just out of eye sight from camp and the boat and tied the boat to a tree and set through the forest. I got my sword and ran through the trees. When I got to the camp, it was evening, but many campers were still out. I snaked around the trees, until I reached the mess hall. Some campers were still eating, maybe 20. At a table near a centaur Luke had said was Chiron, and a bunch of satyrs, was Genie. She was a prisoner. She would be eating with other campers if she had been on their side. Then the centaur clamped his hoove on the floor. "As many of you may know, this morning in the battle, an enemy gave up." he gestured at Genie. "You will not attack her or there will be consaquences. And we also have a new demigod..." he continued. Genie looked depressed. I felt sorry for her. Everyone hating her. She was to young to go on a mission. She had just found out she was a demigod YESTERDAY!!!!!! Ugh!!! What was Luke thinking!!! Or did he want her to lose? To just distract the Poseiden kid? Ugh!! What side was right!!!??? Then a kid looked my way and I hid behind a column. ''Please don't see me, PLEASE DON'T SEE ME!!!!! ''I prayed but wasn't sure to who. I looked again and the kids eyes widened. I cursed under my breath. I got ready to run, just waiting for the 'INTRUDER!!! SPY!!!!!!' But nothing. I looked again and the kid was looking at Chiron but every few seconds looked towards me. Was he gonna turn me in? When I got a closer look at him, he was kind of cute really. He had shaggy black hair and a WWll aviatiors jacket. He sat alone at his own table, so I guessed big three. After Chiron was done and everyone threw plates away, I ran. Into the woods. I would tell Luke, but wait... he may have planned her being captured so I wouldn't. I would save her myself.I stayed in the shadows of the trees, untill it was to late to save her, so I would camp out. I found a small place in the woods near a tree. "Shoo!" a voice said. "Sorry." i muttered. Wood nymphs. Sheshe. I found a small clearing and layed down. I fell alseep. I dreamed I was in a small room. I was sitting in a chair when a cold metel object touched my throat. I woke up instantly and found a blade at me throat. I looked up and saw the kid that saw me before looking at me with hating eyes. "Tell me what your doing or die." he threatened. "Getting... my... friend...." i choked. He took away his blade. "The prisoner." "Yeah, ''Genie was captured doring the battle." "Don't blame us. You attacked. " "LUKE ATTACKED!!! WE CAME WITH!!!!" I screamed. "Pushy. " he muttered. I calmed myself. "She was to young. Eleven. She just found out she was a demigod yesterday." I moaned. He sighed. "Luke killed so many demigods by doing that. Why did you join?" "The gods hate us. I thought that when I was eight. But now... I'm not sure. I don't know!!!!" I moaned in frustration. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow."Athena?" he asked. I nodded. "Hmmm. Well I'm Nico by the way, son of Hades." "Lizzie." i muttered. It was silent for a few minutes. "So let me guess, you'll take me back prisoner?" i asked. "No." he said. "What? Why?" "Cause, I don't think your really an enemy. If you change your mind about the gods, just show up at camp, and make yourself look like you've been fighting monsters, actoully, get a monster. You'll have a fresh start here." Then he dissapeared into the shadows. Chapter 3: Choice He didn't think I was an enemy? Part of me said to go punch this kid for saying it, but another part said "Was he right?". I sighed. I layed down in the grass. I had to go soon. Luke would look. I tryed to get up but something pushed me down. I looked in the night sky. What was going on? I sighed and fell asleep. I dreamed I was on a battlefield, about 13 years old. I was fighting another demigod. He had a real bright blonde hair, almost white and had grey eyes. We were fighting to the death, when he dislodged my weapon and stabbed me in the stomach. I looked up in shock and pain and fell to the ground, dead. Then the dream shifted. I was sitting on the camp half-blood beach, laughing with a couple other demigods. I was about 15. Then a boy came over. I couldn't tell what he looked like, because I started drifting away, faster an faster until it was blackness. One word came to my head. Well? Either I was crazy or I knew what was right. I went back to the ship and climbed on bored. Luke was talking to two other demigods. "Luke." i said. He turned to me. "What did you find out?" "I couldn't find anything because someone almost caught me, but can i return tonight?" i asked. "Yes, go at twilight." I had to dye my hair a reddish brown instead of plain red to make myself look new to the demigod world. I couldn't let Luke no me. Not at all. I packed more suplies and headed out. I looked behind to make sure I wasn't followed. I was alone. I looked at the lake. I had to make it look like I died if they came looking. I took my knife and stabbed my self in the arm. Ow. I wiped my scraped my blood on a rock and put my knife a few feet in the water. When I got to the forest, I found a large scorpian type thing and made it angry. It followed me and I headed to the road. I started running and it charged towards me. Maybe I shouldv'e just showed up with no monster. I ran as fast as I could towards the hill. "Help!!!" I screamed. You think that's acting? Well when your running for a used-to-be enemy camp with a ticked off mutant scorpian behind you with no weapon, you mean it. I ran up the hill when the scorpian caught up. It got me in the leg. I REALLY shouldn't have gotten a monster. I screamed in agony and fell to the ground. I tried to inch myself up the 5 feet left of the hill. I could hear campers running. I looked up and saw 3 demigods. One boy had black hair and sea green eyes, another girl had nearly white hair and greyish eyes, and the last had blonde hair and grey eyes. The one with white hair ran to me and helped me up, taking me to the infermery. Genie's P.O.V. I sat in a room in the big house, looking at the ceiling on my bed. They still didn't even know my name. "Genie." a voice said from behind. I sat up instantly and turned. A boy with shagggy black hair and dark eyes was behind me. "H-how-" "I know your name because Lizzie told me." he said cutting me off. Lizzie? How did he know her? "I met her in the forest. She was looking for you. And how I got in here? I'm Nico, son of Hades." Hades? Shadow travel. Luke had told me that. "She's here. Lizzie. She turned over to our side. Probably. She was being chased by a monster, so it's likely she took my advice. Though she probably should've chosen another monster." She turned to the gods side? I wasn't sure what side I was on. Luke didn't come for me. Lizzie had been with Kronos for years. If she chose this side now, it must be the right side. Lukes P.O.V. We were in boats going to camp half-blood. Reason 1: Attack Reason 2: Lizzie and Genie Reason 3: Attack We got out and searched a couple beaches, until a demigod child of Athena found a few rocks with blood on them, and another demigoddes found her knife with dried blood in the water. She was dead. So Genie was to probably. But something told me she wasnt. I looked at the knife and back to the rock. Where was her body? Then I realized something. "You!!!" I yelled at the demigod who found the knife. "What was Lizzie doing when she left?" "L-Lizzie? I-I saw her going on the boat with a sack of supplies." Then she looked off into space. Thinking. "She, she, her hair was... different. It was cut and a different color." she said. "And you didnt ask why!?" I said. "Well, I couldnt tell!! It was dark!!!" Her eyes were full of fear. I yelled in outrage. She turned to the other side!!! She would pay. She would die. We walked the woods of Camp half-blood. We were almost to camp, and it was nearly pitch black. I looked around. I felt a shadow, like someone watching. Then it moved slowly back. I ran at it and stabbed, but it dissapeared. Nico. "They'll know soon. Run to camp before there warned!!!" We charged and ambushed the cabins. I looked for Lizzie and Genie. I ran through the battle, searching. The big house. They'd keep prisoners there if Genie was one. I ran in up into each door, flanked by two other demigods. We finnally found a room that looked like they would keep prisoners in. We charged in and looked. Then someone screamed. I turned and saw Genie holding a small blade. "Were here. Come with us." "You- You never came back for me. Lizzies on the gods side. But the gods never gave me a good life." She looked confused, and then turned to her blade. She dropped it at my feet. "I won't fight you." she said looking down. "Good. Now help us find Lizzie." "Luke. I said I won't fight you. I never said I was with you." she said as she slowly backed to an open window. "Bye Luke." she said and climbed onto the roof and slid down . She would pay for that. Chapter 4: Introduction Genie's P.O.V. I slid down a collumn and ran into the battle. I had a small knife with me hidden in a small pocket. I grabbed it and charged. I ran, looking for Lizzie. I saw her fighting a few dracnea. "Lizzie!!!" I screamed as the monster scliced her chest. She fell back onto the ground. The dracnea got it's blade and tried to stab her in the chest, but I crashed into it, and dug my knife into it's thigh. It exploded into dust. I looked at Lizzie, who had blood soaking her shirt. "Liz!" I gasped. I grabbed her and helped her up. I tried to get her to the infermery, but she was to weak. I moaned in frustration. Then I saw Luke. His eyes were full of hate and anger. "C'mon we have to go!!" I almost screamed at her. "I-I can't. Go." "No!" I nearly dragged her along. She was losing blood. How that cut did it I had no clue. It wasn't that deep. We got to the infermery barely, and I got her into a bed. I looked at the cut. It looked horrible. It must have had poisen. I through my head back in frustration. The noise outside was starting to die down. I looked out and saw Luke's side retreating. Then two demigods came in, one boy and one girl. The girl had black hair and blue eyes. She had cuts on her arms and legs, and one verybad one above her head, and looked like everystep was painful. The other had near white hair and grey eyes. He had a bloody arm and a lot of cuts on his head and arms. They both looked about 12. Lizzie starting coughing badly. I turned back to her. "W-what happened to her?" The girl asked. "She was cut in the chest. She lost alot of blood, and I think it's poisened. " The boy rushed to her side. "I'm no son of Apollo, but I know somethings of healing. Hope, go get someone from the Apollo cabin." Hope nodded and limped outside. "Hmm. It's poisen alright." He got up and looked at me. He backed up. "Hey, your the prisoner! What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be with Luke." He said it threatening, but more confused like. "I-I left him. I bet he personally sent that dracnea to her. Not enough to kill, but to hurt." I said bitterly. He looked confused. Did they not know? I had never gotton a chance to speak to Lizzie for more than a few seconds before the battle. I sighed. "We both use to work for Luke, but she started to doubt it, and came here. She tried to rescue me when she was still with them, but something stopped her from being with them. That's all I know." He looked at me curiosly.Then he sighed. "She will live, your probably right. I'm Cole by the way, son of Athena. " "I'm Genie. Daughter of Hecate." "So the prisoner says her name at last." he muttered. I smirked. "Yeah, well I don't think I'm a prisoner now." It was two day after the battle. Lizzie was up, but couldn't train for a few more days. I had one brother and one sister. My sister was actoully the girl Hope that went for an Apollo kid. The boy's name was Landon. (After this Is my work after I adopted it- Michael/Nico/Hermione 18:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC)) I rushed through my training, relishing the feel of being at Camp. It was way better then the princess Andromeda. I would always remember the joy of entering The Hecate cabin and seeing my sibling-well, my first siblings that CARED. Percy was happy to teach me. He thought I was great at Swords fighting. And I was sure I would finally have peace and quiet. How wrong I was. Luke's POV I hated that Genie! (And her friend Lizzie to.) I was pacing around the sarcophogaus, trying to think of a plan when Kronos said, "I have the answer!" "Yes?" I said. "Bow to me first!" Kronos said and I obeyed. a golden wisp of mist came out of the coffin. it shaped into a compass. "This will guide you to her brother!' Kronos said, "her brother that attends a boy school. pit him against Genie, then she'll be sure to come over to our side. But It will take two months, for he is to far for me to transport. Go . . ." The End of this book. Try the sequel, Convincing the Never Loved.